


Love You Till the End

by FandomDarling



Series: Songs for Sy & Other Syverson Stories [3]
Category: Sand Castle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: Song Requested by @gearhead66 on tumblr. Inspired by Love You Till the End by the Pogues
Relationships: Captain Syverson (Sand Castle) & Reader, Captain Syverson/You
Series: Songs for Sy & Other Syverson Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121363
Kudos: 3





	Love You Till the End

**_“I just want to see you, When you’re all alone, I just want to catch you if I can, I just want to be there, When the morning light explodes, On your face it radiates, I can’t escape, I love you till the end”_ **

Sy’s favorite time to look at you was in the early morning. Being a military man for most of his adult life, he was trained to get up at the crack of dawn. He wake up and turn over to admire you as the room would slowly fill with the sunlight. He could spend hours admiring you. He’d drag his eyes over your face, over the slop of your nose and the soft curves of your lip. When’d you wake up and catch him, you’d just shake your head as you stretch. He’d slide closer to you and pull you into his arms, kissing you softly before murmuring his favorite promise.

“I love you till the end.”

You’d shake your head a bit and the kiss him again, running your fingers over soft buzzcut.

**_“I just want to tell you nothing, You don’t want to hear, All I want is for you to say, Why don’t you just take me, Where I’ve never been before, I know you want to hear me, Catch my breath, I love you till the end, I love you till the end, I love you till the end, I love you till the end”_ **

****

Sy collapses next to you in the bed, both of you panting as you come down from your highs. He looks over at you and you have your arm draped over your eyes, your skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat from your vigorous love making. The stretch marks on your arms are on display and all Sy can think about is how _breathtaking_ you are. He turns to you and pulls you back against him, littering your neck with scruffy kisses that make you squeal.

“You’re so beautiful, Bug, have I told you that today?” he asks, voice rumbling across your soft skin.

You scoff and roll your eyes at him and his heart breaks a bit as he wishes you could yourself like he sees you, _a goddess_.

He kisses you again but doesn’t press the issue. “I love you till the end, Bug.”

****

**_“I just want to be there, When we’re caught in the rain, I just want to see you laugh not cry, I just want to feel you, When the night puts on its cloak, I’m lost for words don’t tell me, Cause all I can say, I love you till the end.”_ **

You smile across at Sy as you hold his hands tightly in yours. Sy looks a picture in his dress uniform, younger without his beard as he beams at you. His army brothers in uniform behind him in a neat line as you are flanked by your sisters and friends in their gowns.

The clouds are quickly creeping in, the sky darkening as the Chaplin rushes through the ceremony.

“Captain, you may now say your vows,” he says, eyeing the sky with a nervous glance.

“(y/n), Bug, I promise to take care of all the spiders and mice and any other creepy crawler or critter that might come our way. I promise to always clean up after myself, to give you everything that I can possibly manage. I promise to support you, your dreams and our future family. But most importantly, I promise to love you till the end.”

Your lip trembles as a rumble of thunder rolls through the sky, the chaplin turns to you.

“Y/n, your vows?” he says, nodding towards you.

You nods and swallow thickly, “Sy, I promise to hold you when the dark days come, to cook your favorite meals on the holidays, to not get upset when you bring home yet another rescue dog or when you leave your gross socks on the living room floor. I promise to treat your heart with care and tenderness. I promise that I’ll love you forever.”

Sy smiles at you, eyes glistening with unshed tears as the first fat drop falls from the sky. The chaplin clears his throat as drop after drop begin to fall.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you. Mr. and Mrs. Syverson! You may now kiss your bride.”

Sy surges towards you as the thunder voices its applause at your union, as his lips meet yours the sky opens up and the downpour begins.

You pull away and rest your forehead against Sy’s, laughing as the crowd scurries for cover.

“I love ya, bug,” he murmurs, pressing another kiss to your lips and then lifts you up bridal style and carries your towards the reception hall, the rest of your life lingering on the horizon.


End file.
